


The Warmth of Family

by FallzVentus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Nott is adorable, Stealing, brief jail time, many a time skips, town guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Caleb and Nott have been traveling for a while now. The wizard can't help but feel that Nott deserves more than the current life they live. So he decides to work towards giving her the experience of having a family.





	The Warmth of Family

**Author's Note:**

> One night I just came up with the idea to write some Critical Role fluff and I just think Caleb and Nott are adorable and this was born. My first time writing Critical Role fanfic. Hope you all enjoy this piece of sudden fluff.

Caleb watched as his goblin companion stared into the window of a rich noble family. He knew that she was looking at the many trinkets the family contained, but couldn’t help but think she was looking at the family as well. How they laughed with each other. How they ate together. How they loved each other. There was a feeling of warmth radiating from the scenes they witnessed. There was also a sense of longing. 

Caleb wished he could supply this feeling for Nott. Give her the experience of having a family, but they are constantly on the run from something. They were rarely able to sleep by a warm fire in fear that whatever was chasing them would find them because of it. Caleb opened his purse and saw very little money inside. 

One day. One day he was going to give Nott a family experience.

* * *

 

“Caleb! I found another stick for my collection!” Nott said running up to the wizard. In her hands was a silver cane with five rubies decorating the hilt. It was obviously the former property of some important nobleman given the crest under the rubies. Caleb smiled and ruffled the goblin’s hair. 

  
“That’s great Nott. Did they see you?” he asked. Nott shook her head.    
  
“The bloke was too busy bragging about his latest mistress. Didn’t see me coming.”    
  
“Good. That’s good.” 

“Can we get some booze tonight? I can feel myself getting the jitters again.”

Caleb pulled out his purse and opened it to see that it held a couple of silver and copper coins. He estimated he had enough for one cheap bottle of booze.    
  
“Sure, we can get a bottle... or two,” he said. Nott grinned and ran ahead towards the tavern. Caleb looked down at his purse again.    
  
He could spoil Nott tonight. The goblin was worth every coin.

* * *

 

“Caleb!” Nott yelled as the town guard threw him into their shared cell. The wizard was badly bruised and beaten. He slowly pushed his body off the ground and coughed out the blood pooling in his mouth. He groaned as he positioned himself in an upright position. 

  
“I’m fine. Are you okay?” he asked. Nott nodded and glared at the guard.    
  
“I’m gonna stab him!” she said before charging at the guard. Caleb grabbed onto Nott’s arm and held her back.    
  
“I’m fine Nott. Don’t stab the man. I just need to lay down and rest.” She growled at the guard, but backed down from her assault. The guard scoffed and walked away from the cell after closing it. The goblin looked over Caleb worryingly, but the wizard just gave her his best smile.    
  
“No need to panic. This will heal. A good nap and everything will be fine.” Nott nodded and sat next to him. The wizard pulled a small wooden box from his inner coat pocket and placed it in Nott’s lap.    
  
“I couldn’t get your stick collection, but I managed to get your rock collection back.” Nott looked up in shock and looked back at the wizard.    
  
“What about your purse? They took that too.”    
  
Caleb frowned slightly. He had just saved enough money to give Nott a warm bed to sleep in and a hot meal to go along with it. Now it was the town guard’s property. He spent so much time into getting that money. He sold his books. Did the odd job here and there while Nott was asleep. Even did some “tricks” for those who did not understand magic, but were willing to pay some coin to see it. All of his hard work now in the hands of those idiotic town’s guad. He sighed and took another look at the box in Nott’s lap. He smiled.    
  
“You don’t have to worry about the purse, Nott. Let’s just get some rest.” He leaned himself against the wall and closed his eyes.   
  
He’ll just have to start over.

* * *

 

Caleb yawned as they walked into a new town. New faces. New places. New rules. The duo have been walking for days since they’ve escaped the last town’s town guard and it was starting to wear on the wizard. Nott just smiled and dragged Caleb into town. 

  
“Come on; let’s go rest at the tavern. You need a bed,” she said. Caleb shook his head.    
  
“No. Nott, we don’t have the money.”    
  
“Don’t worry about it.” 

The goblin dragged the man into the local tavern. There were barely any people inside, but it was warm thanks to the fire burning in the hearth. Nott straightened her mask and walked up to the barkeep. 

“How much for a room for three days?” she asked. The barkeep looked down at her.    
  
“Depends on how fancy you want it.”    
  
“What’s the best one you got?”    
  
“For three days that will cost you about 12 gold pieces.” The little goblin pulled out her own purse and took out twelve gold to give to the woman. Caleb’s eyes widened in surprise.    
  
“What about fancy meals?”    
  
“Six gold pieces.” Nott took out the said amount and gave it to her. The barkeep counted the pieces and nodded.“Oi Moxie! Go ready the fancy rooms! Brandy! Grendel! Get started on our best meals!” she yelled as she moved towards the back. Nott walked back to Caleb with a smile on her face. The wizards was in shock.    
  
“H-How could you-”    
  
“I sold my rock collection to that merchant we ran into on the way here. It was the least I could do for everything you’ve done for me.” Caleb almost started crying. He picked up the goblin and hugged her close.   
  
“Thank you,” he said. The goblin just smiled.    
  
“Though, I couldn’t help myself after I sold the collection, so I ended up stealing it back,” she said. The wizard laughed and put her back on the ground.    
  
“Let’s get you some booze to drink in our rooms for tonight.”    
  
That warm feeling he longed for Nott to have was suddenly radiating from the both of them. He felt the laughter they shared and the love and care they had for each other. 

Tonight was perfect.

* * *

 

“Caleb?” Nott asked. Caleb blinked up from his books and looked over to Nott. The goblin was looking at him curiously.

  
“What’s wrong Nott?” he asked.    
  
“Oh, nothing. I’m going out with Jester. She said she wanted to see how I gather my stick collection. Do you want to come?” The wizard smiled and shook his head.    
  
“No. Go ahead.” Nott nodded and ran off with the blue tiefling. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched them go.   
  
The warmth of a family was a wonderful thing. 


End file.
